Tutor Me
by xSun-Raex
Summary: When Edward receives a new student in his class could this be his undoing? Rated M for lemons later.
1. Big Bad Teacher

EPOV

Walking into my class room I placed my brief case on the desk, not paying particular attention to the students filing in for their last period. They were all chatting excitedly about something, I tried my hardest not to listen, but something Mike Newton said had me listening intently.

"Have you seen that new chick?" So their excitement is about a new student.

"Yeah she was fuckin' smokin'!" I was about to yell at Eric for swearing when Jessica Stanly walked in, followed by the girl that must have been sent here for my undoing.

She was gorgeous, beyond gorgeous, her beautiful brunette hair flowing around her shoulders, her large chocolate colored eyes gazing around the room intently. She caught me staring and her cheeks displayed the color of crimson. I groaned internally as she began to chew on her bottom lip, handing me a slip to sign. She wasn't wearing inappropriate clothes like 95% of the female population at this school, but her jean's hugged her hips invitingly, and her simple shirt hung loosely around her upper half.

"So you're the new student. I am Mr. Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan." She placed her hand out for me to shake it, how odd. But as soon as I touched her I wished I hadn't. Her hand was warm and smooth, but the electric shocks that were sent through my skin had me shivering involuntary.

She blushed again as I dropped her hand. She looked slightly disappointed but I brushed it away as I signed the slip.

"You can take a seat over there." I said as I pointed to the desk in the right hand corner, right in my line of sight, as my desk was positioned towards it.

While she walked over to her desk I turned around and started to write _SHAKESPEARE_ in large letters on the board. I heard several people from the back row groan and I just smirked to myself.

"Today ladies and gentle men," I laughed internally as I said that, "We are going to start studying Shakespeare's play _Taming of the Shrew_."

"Of the what?" I looked at the left hand corner and wasn't surprised to see Jacob Black looking at me as if I were an alien. I think he's had one to many hits to the head playing football. That or he's just a complete idiot.

"Shrew, Jacob. In modern terms a bitch" All the boys went "Oooh" at my cuss and I just shook them off. "We will be analyzing closely the characters of Katarina and Petruccio."

"Who?" Jacob. Again. I looked at him feeling slightly annoyed, he'd only taken advanced English to get extra credit. I don't see why though, his football was the only reason he was actually still in school.

"Jacob I know your still use to picture books, but if you'd let me explain you could actually have a chance of understanding." Jacob just gave me his 'whatever' looks, and I hear Bella laughing quietly.

The class went by fairly slow, as I sat down once I had assigned them all books I looked over to Bella and just began to stare again as she became engorged in the book. I was broken out of my trance when the final bell rang and every one excitedly packed up and left.

I thought that I was alone as I read through some paper work, but a small cough startled me. I looked up to see Bella still sitting at her desk smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh Bella, I thought every one had left" She just blushed as I began to run my hand through my hair nervously.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you."

"Uh- Sure, what's wrong?" She stood from her seat, walking over and sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Well I haven't been to school for a few weeks, and now I'm at a new one," She began twirling her finger in her hair absentmindedly, "And I was wondering if you could tutor me in English."

"Well-um- of course I'd love to." I didn't normally agree to things like this, but anything to be alone with this angel would be fine by me.

"I won't be able to stay back after class though." She started biting on her bottom lip again, and I felt my stomach do flip flops. "Would it be inappropriate to ask if I could come to your house?" Yes that would be very inappropriate. Even if I really wanted that I couldn't allow it.

"Uh- No I live to far out, you'd drive hours to get to my house." Lies.

"Oh, well you could come to my house, on Saturday?" She smiled down at me hopefully, and I just couldn't say no.

"That would be alright, I'll have to speak to your parents though." She looked a bit shocked, but then smiled at me again.

"I don't live with my parent's; I live with my elder brother and his girlfriend." No parent's. Sweet.

"Oh well then I will have to discuss it with them, its just asking for perm-" I was cut of when the door flew open, and in a flash Bella was attacked by a short girl with spiky black hair.

She stepped back with her hands on her hips looking at Bella angrily. Bella just laughed, and turned back to me.

"This is my sister Alice, she's a senior." Alice stood still, staring at Bella still.

"I've been waiting for 10 minutes Bella. I want to go home!" She began bouncing up and down like a child, and it was all I could do not to laugh.

"Sorry Alice. Bye Mr. Cullen" She stood from my desk and grabbed her bag, before she was about to leave I stopped her

"I'll call your brother tonight to organize tutoring you." She smiled at me admiringly and left the room.

I faintly heard Alice screaming something when the reached the end of the hall, but I was to far away to actually catch it.

I picked up my stuff and left for the teacher's office. I was going to try calling Bella's brother right now.

Making my way in, people were saying their goodbyes and I quickly went to find the administration lady, Mrs. Kirk.

"Mrs. Kirk, I was wondering if I could have the home phone number of Isabella Swan." She looked up at me from her desk, and to a sharp intake of breath.

"Why on earth for?" She raised an eyebrow at me quizzically and I just smiled.

"She's requested some tutoring, and I want to confirm with her guardian that it is alright." Her eyes widened, while she went and found the number, I wrote it down quickly and was about to leave when I was stopped by the voice that would always haunt me.

"Edward. Come have a drink with me." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. One I was not going to comply to.

"Sorry Tanya, I have some phone calls to make, another time." She walked up behind me, snaking her hands around my waist, and I felt goose bumps rise on my skin.

"Make them later. I want to have some _fun._" I knew what kind of fun she wanted, and there was no way I was having sex with her after last semester.

"Sorry Tanya, very busy." I pulled her hands off me and stormed out of the office, rushing to my car in the teacher's parking lot.

I sped home as fast as I could, wanting to call Bella's house quickly. Once I arrived at my apartment only 9 blocks away from the school, I made my way to the shower and had a very cold one.

Once I was done I got out and found my phone dialing the number Mrs. Kirk had given me. It dialed twice and I instantly heard Bella's voice on the other line.

_"Hello?"_ I smiled at her voice, and tried really hard not to sound like a creepy teacher.

"Hello, it's Mr. Cullen. I was just calling to speak about the tutoring."

_"Mr. Cullen? I thought it took hours to get back to your house. It's been 40 minutes."_ Oh crap, I forgot about that. Think of a lie, quick!

"I'm still at the school, haven't even made it out of the front gates" That should do. I hope.

_"Oh. I'll go get my brother." _I heard her light put the phone down, and just a minute later it was picked up again, but her voice was replaced with the loud, deep voice that could only be her brother.

_"Hello? This is Emmett speaking." _

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen, Bella's new English teacher." I don't know why I was explaining myself, Bella has most likely already explained.

_"Yes. She said she wants you to tutor her." _He sounded very surprised that she wanted tutoring.

"And I was just calling to see if it would be alright for me to come for an hour or so on Saturday's until she is fully caught up."

_"That's fine with me; she's normally the only one around on Saturday's so you'd have plenty of peace and quiet." _We'd beall by ourselves for an hour on Saturdays.

"Alright then, I will talk to her about it tomorrow. Thank you." With that he hung up the phone, and I strolled to my room to listen to some music.

Waking up several hours later, after having a very unacceptable dream about Bella, I went and had another shower, need the relief of my hand. This was wrong, I didn't even know the girl and I was already having wet dreams about her like a pubescent teenager. And what made it even worse was that I am her teacher. Big no no.

Making my way to the school, I noticed Tanya waiting for me outside. I groaned, I didn't want to talk to her, not today.

Tanya is my ex-girlfriend, or that's what she tells every-one, we had sex once, and the she suddenly thinks that were dating.

Hopping out of my car, I tried to ignore her but she came and wrapped her hands around my arm. She was unsuccessfully trying to pull off a microscopic skirt, and a very low cut shirt. She looked like a cheap hooker; I was really tempted to say that I didn't have any change with me.

"Edward, when are you going to come play teacher with me?" She tried to whisper huskily in my ear, but it just sounded like nails scraping against a black board.

"Sorry Tanya, it's only Tuesday, I've got a test for one of my classes today that I will have to mark." She looked at me disappointedly, and I began to hurry my pace, trying to leave her behind.

She walked along with me faster, and students were beginning to look at us strangely. I grabbed her hand and gently took pushed her away from me, walking faster.

She didn't follow, and I finally made it to the confides of my class room. Only three minutes later, there was a small knock at my door.

"Come in." Not looking away from the board I was writing on, I heard my visitor shuffle in and sit on my desk.

"Emmett said that you're coming over Saturday." Bella's voice sounded different, when I turned around I nearly had a heart attack.

She was wearing a short skirt, no wear near a short as Tanya's, but it still gave me a good look at her smooth legs. Her shirt was a simple tank top, and when I looked at her breasts , I could see two little lumps poking out. I felt my crotch twitch.

"Uh- Yes he did." She smiled at me wickedly, and I felt another twitch.

"What time do you want to come over?" She shuffled over on the desk so that she was facing me, legs open.

"Any time, I'll call before I get there." I don't need her address, considering that I got it along with the phone number the other day.

"Perfect." She smiled again, and then got up from my desk as the bell rang for the day to begin.

What a long day that it was going to be.

_So this is my first Fan fiction, it's really obvious. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, please, please tell me. I hate reading stories that have mistakes in them. It frustrates me. If anyone actually reads this, would you be kind enough to review so I can better my writing?_

_This one isn't very long, but once I get into the story it will get better I promise._

_Sun-Rae..xx_


	2. Good Girls Shut Their Legs

BPOV

"Bella! Get up; we're going to be late!" Alice screeched as she banged on my bed room door furiously.

I groaned, I really didn't want to go to school, it's been 3 weeks since I've stepped foot in a school yard and I was really beginning to enjoy the freedom.

"I'm up Alice, I'm up." She stopped banging on my door, and I heard her light footsteps trail down the hall way.

I'd moved to this insolent little town, Forks because my mother had just become a detective for a big police station is New York, so she sent our small little family to live in this rainy little town.

Walking to my wardrobe I pulled out a plain pair of jeans and a shirt. I wasn't up for grabbing attention, I just want to finish this last semester and be able to apply for colleges with my best friend and Sister Alice.

Emmett, my elder brother was our legal guardian, although he needs more looking after than I do. We'd moved to this small town because his girlfriend, Rosalie had bought a small work shop in Seattle to start up her new garage. And Emmett thought that there would be lots of people to help get fit, now that he's started his personal training job. I doubt that there are enough people in this town to actually make a job out of it.

"Come on Bella!" Alice was too excited for her own good.

I walked into the kitchen and really wished I hadn't, Emmett was standing there with only boxers on, and I could totally tell what he was thinking.

"EMMETT!" I felt my face burn red, as I turned around not to look at the tent he had pitched in his boxers, this is not how I want to see my brother in the morning.

"What?" I headed for the front door, the thought of eating expelled from my mind. "It's only a boner Bella! You'll see plenty in your life!"

Alice was laughing her head off as I hopped into her car, I didn't see the need in buying a yellow Ferrari for such a small town, but she wouldn't stop bugging mum for it.

"Shut up Alice, this is your fault." She just laughed harder, as I turned to look out the window and saw Emmett standing there, still in his boxers, laughing his head off.

"Really Bella, you should be blaming Rosalie, she's the one that-" I cut her off before she could tell me about my brothers, and his girlfriend sex life, I never understood why she was so interested in it.

She drove off laughing, while I felt my face turn red again. Not how I wanted to begin my day.

We reached the school in record time, and once we were parked we made our way to the schools administration office. Walking in it was small, and over heated and the lady at the desk looked up at us expectantly.

"Hello, I'm Alice Swan, and this is Bella Swan. We're new here." She smiled the cheesiest smile I've ever seen, her well rounded face wrinkling slightly. She looked like she was in her late 40s, her wild red hair frizzing around every where.

"I'm Mrs. Kirk; these are your schedules girls, and maps." I smiled at her, and she looked at us curiously, she obviously wanted to find out about us, so she could gossip. "How old are you girls?"

"We're both 17" Alice and I are fraternal twins, but I've always believe that I was adopted because I'm nothing like Alice or our mum, Renee.

"So you will both be going to college soon?" She handed us both a slip that was to be signed by our teachers and then bought back to her at the end of the day.

"Yes, I'm so excited!" Alice began jumping up and down on the spot, she could always become a little bit crazy, but I love her.

Mrs. Kirk was about to ask another question when the bell rang for us to go to home room. Once in first period, I was on my own but a blonde girl, who looked as if she had a second skin on with the amount of make-up she was wearing, noticed that I was new.

"Hey, I'm Jessica Stanley!" She came and sat next to me, while our geometry teacher Miss Denali started writing today's assignment on the board.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." She smiled at me, and it looked about as fake as her nails.

"Have you made any friends yet?" She began fiddling with her way to short skirt, my mind began screaming _SKANK!_

"No, I decided I should just stick with my sister." Her eyes lit up, she obviously wanted gossip as much as Mrs. Kirk did.

"Well I'll take it upon me to introduce you both to important people." Wonderful, she's going to be my tour guide of the school. "What's your Sisters name?"

"Alice, we're twins." Her mouth widened in surprise. Wow these people really live boring lives if she's surprised to meet a twin.

"That is so cool, are you identical?" Every one gets really upset when I tell them that we are nothing alike, the always want it to be like we have some special twin connection.

"No we're fraternal." She was going to ask more questions but Miss Denali, told us to be quiet.

Miss Denali reminded me of a cougar, not the cat kind, but more like those old women who are looking for younger men.

The lesson went by slowly, with Jessica asking me casual questions, and informing me of upcoming parties.

She was in my next class which was Spanish, she walked with me to our class room, but before we could make it she pulled me aside and introduced me to her 'boyfriend'.

"Bella this is Jacob, he's our schools football captain." She beamed at him proudly, but I was shocked that such a small school could actually have a football team.

"Hey, I think I've met your sister," He was very tall, with russet colored skin and his long black hair was tied at the nape of his neck; he would have been attractive if it weren't for the few missing teeth and large bruise around his right eye. "She seemed a bit crazy looking."

"Uh- yeah she gets over a little bit over excited." Jessica began to snake her hands around his waist and I could tell he was getting uncomfortable when she stood on her very tip toes to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to Spanish."

Walking away I could hear Jacob, hissing nasty words at Jessica, I didn't really bother with turning around to help her, and I really didn't like her that much.

The class went by quickly as Jessica didn't sit next to me, and once lunch came around I was excited to find Alice.

She was seated at a table with Jacob and a few other people; I went and took the empty seat next to her which placed me in between her and Jacob. Jessica sat opposite me, and smiled that fake smile again.

"Do you girls have any brothers?" There goes that skank alert again.

"Yeah, were living with him and his girlfriend." She tried not to look disappointed, and I really tried to be nice.

"You're living with your brother?" Jacob was trying to do his homework, I looked at it curiously and so far he'd gotten all the answers wrong.

"Yeah, our mum sent us all down here." Alice was talking to a girl next to her; she looked nice, only by the fact that she had no make-up on.

Two boys sat down on either side of Jessica, one rather gawky looking, and the other very plain and boring. Jessica began talking to the about Alice and myself, I tried not to listen and Alice introduced me to the girl she was sitting next to.

"Bella this is Angela." Angela smiled at me sweetly, and started talking about a party next weekend. She was pretty looking without the use of make-up and revealing clothes. I talked easily with her and when the bell rang, she asked told me she had biology then P.E, I got rather excited because I had those as well, we walked to our classes, and she asked what I had last period.

"I'm taking senior English" Her eyes widened a little, and she smiled at me wickedly.

"You'll have Mr. Cullen; he's absolutely GOR-GE-OUS." I laughed at her, the thought of a crush on a teacher seemed a little beyond me, I never understood why teachers and students were being caught doing it together, it seems kind of weird to me. "Jessica only took the class to ogle him."

I laughed again, and Angela joined me. "How old is he?"

"There is no way he's over 25! He has the ass of a model!" I laughed at her again, as we took our seats for class. "I don't know how anyone could learn things, he's sexy!"

"Wow Angela, keep it in your pants!" I joked with her, my cheeks turning red when people turned to stare at me.

"I wish he wouldn't I bet it's huge!" I began to laugh hysterically, and was told to quiet down by our biology teacher, I felt myself turn red again when even more people stared at me.

The rest of the lesson went by easily, while I chatted to Angela about my parents, and she told me about Jacob who was also in my senior English class. We walked together to PE, I was dreading having to go through with the whole physical education thing, considering I don't really have any eye hand coordination. It would have gone well if I hadn't hit a girl in the back of the head with a volley ball, she glared at me for the rest of the lesson, but Angela told me not to worry.

Jessica met up with me to go to English; she was telling me about her cheerleading practices when we walked into the class room and all conversations stopped.

And when I saw him, I nearly fainted. Angela was way off when she said he was gorgeous. He was fucking sexy, his loose white shirt had its first couple buttons undone and his black jeans just hung of his hips perfectly. I had to stop myself from drooling, and when I noticed him staring I blushed.

"So you're the new student. I am Mr. Cullen." He smiled a crooked grin, and I felt my bones melt.

"I'm Bella Swan." I stuck my hand out for him, just wanting to touch any part of him.

When I touched him his hands felt so strong and safe, but there was an electric current that surged through my body at the contact. I felt my self turn red again and when he dropped my hand, I couldn't help but look disappointed at the loss.

"You can take the seat over there." He pointed to a desk in the right hand corner, and I mentally noted that his desk was right in my line of sight.

I went over to my desk, and began unpacking my things for the lesson. When I sat down he was turned around writing _SHAKESPEARE_ on the board, I began to stare at his ass, but was interrupted when some-one tapped my shoulder and handed me a note.

In messy hand writing was Jacob's name and phone number, I placed it in my pocket and returned my gaze back to Mr. Cullen as he began to talk.

"Today ladies and gentle men, we are going to start studying Shakespeare's play _Taming of the Shrew_." I knew this play well, so that means I won't have to pay close attention I can just sit here fantasizing about Mr. Sexy Cullen.

"Of the what?" I tried really hard not to laugh at Jacobs clear ignorance, maybe he's had one to many hits to the head playing foot ball, the bruises sure look like that could be true.

"Shrew, Jacob. In modern terms a bitch" Again I found myself trying really hard not to laugh, Mr. Cullen got a few "Ooohs" from a few of the boys, but I just thought it was sexy that he cussed. "We will be analyzing closely the characters of Katarina and Petruccio."

Again Jacob decided to speak up and further prove the fact that he was an idiot. "Who?"

Mr. Cullen looked at him indignantly and his reply nearly had me on the floor with laughter. "Jacob I know your still use to picture books, but if you'd let me explain you could actually have a chance of understanding."

Mr. Cullen assigned us our books, and told us all to start reading them now, I didn't really need to so I just pretended and any chance that I got I would look up and stare at him.

When the bell rang I felt a bit disappointed to be going home, when I got the brilliant idea of asking Mr. Cullen to tutor me. Once everyone had left he sat there reading some papers and I found it hard not to once again stare. I coughed lightly to get his attention, and he looked up at me startled.

"Oh Bella, I thought every one had left." For no particular reason I blushed again when he reached his hand up to run his fingers through his hair, giving me a look at his lower abdomen when his shirt lifted.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." I smiled at him kindly, he looked quite nervous for some reason, it was really cute.

"Uh- Sure, what's wrong?" I got up from my seat involuntarily and sat at the edge of his desk, wishing I had worn something sexier.

"Well I haven't been to school for a few weeks and now I'm at a new one," I looked up at the roof and began playing with my hair, trying not to look in his deep green eyes. "And I was wondering if you could tutor me in English."

"Well-um- of course I'd love to." I looked back down at him and smiled, I might just be able to get alone with him.

"I won't be able to stay back after class though." That was a total lie, so I began to bite my bottom lip to try and hide that fact; I always smile largely when I lie. "Would it be inappropriate to ask if I could come to your house?"

Yes it was inappropriate for me to ask to go to his house, but not as inappropriate of me to be thinking about asking if I could go to his bedroom.

He looked uncomfortable and his reply made me a bit disappointed. "Uh- No I live to far out, you'd drive hours to get to my house."

"Oh, well you could come to my house, on Saturday?" I knew that I'm always alone on Saturdays, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all work, while I just stay in bed or watch TV for the day.

"That would be alright, I'll have to speak to your parents though." My eyes widened, he wouldn't be ringing my parents any time soon. But Emmett wouldn't mind, he'd let me get away with murder.

"I don't live with my parent's; I live with my elder brother and his girlfriend." He smiled at me wickedly, and I really wanted to kiss those naughty looking lips.

"Oh well then I will have to discuss it with them, its just asking for perm-" He was cut off when Alice opened the door and ran in and grabbed me around the waist.

When she stepped back she looked angry at me, I just laughed at her. She was so cute with her hands on her hips, trying to be like some one in authority.

"This is Alice, she's also a senior." I turned around to see Mr. Cullen looking at us wide eyed. Those sexy wide eyes.

"I've been waiting for 10 minutes Bella. I want to go home!" She began bouncing up and down and straight away I knew she wasn't angry, she just wanted to tell me something.

"Sorry Alice. Bye Mr. Cullen" I got up and grabbed my bag heading for the door, but was stopped by Mr. Cullen.

"I'll call your brother tonight to organize tutoring you." I smiled at him, so he was going to do it tonight, awesome.

Walking out and shutting the door, Alice looked at me shocked, I just smiled. Once we'd made the end of the hall she began screeching at me in her light, tinkling voice.

"Tutoring? What would you get out of tutoring?!" _A sexy Mr. Cullen teaching me to be a good girl, that's what._

I slapped myself internally for thinking that. "I just want to get a head, so it looks good on my college applications" She could tell I was lying, but let it go and began talking about the party Angela had mentioned.

"Did you see the way that Jacob guy was looking at you?" She began bouncing again as we made our way to her car.

"Uh- No, was I supposed to?" When I was in the car she sped of quickly.

"Yes. He wants you I can tell." I groaned he was totally not my type.

"I don't want him." I want sexy ass Mr. Cullen.

"Sure, what ever." We drove the last few minutes in silence before Alice brought up the tutoring thing again.

"So why do you really want tutoring?" She was looking at me suspiciously and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Because I think it will help me." _Help me get in his pants._

I really have to stop thinking like that. Trying to distract Alice, the only way I knew how I asked her a question I knew I'd regret later.

"Alice, will you dress me tomorrow for school?" We were getting out of the car, and when I looked over at her with a blush rising in my cheeks, she squealed and began bouncing up and down.

"Of course! I love dressing you, its so much fun!" We walked into the house, and I faintly smelt pizza.

"I was thinking a skirt or something." She squealed again and hugged me. "Its not that big of a deal Alice."

"What isn't?" Rosalie walked in from the kitchen, holding a piece of pizza.

"Bella is letting me dress her tomorrow." Rosalie looked at me in shock, she nearly dropped the pizza. "Ok who are you and what'd you do with Bella?"

I rolled her eyes at me, but she was serious. "I just feel like a change, that's all."

"Are you sick?" She walked over placing her free hand over my forehead. "You don't feel sick."

"I'm not, I just want a change, jeez" I stormed of to my room, throwing my bag down.

I was about to turn on my computer when Alice burst into my room. She walked straight to my wardrobe to begin looking for suitable clothes. She picked out a short denim skirt and a simple tank top that hugged all my curves in the right place. I shot an uneasy glance at Alice, but she just smirked.

"Boys will be drooling." _It's not the boys I want drooling, but more along the lines of a man._

"Uh- Thanks Alice." She just smiled and walked out, leaving me to do some home work. It wasn't hard and about 30 minutes later the phone rang. I picked up the phone from my desk and was totally surprised when I hear who was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, it's Mr. Cullen. I was just calling to speak about the tutoring." _ But he said it takes hours for him to get home, it'd only been 40 minutes since I left school.

"Mr. Cullen? I thought it took hours to get back to your house. It's been 40 minutes." There was a slight silence before he answered.

"_I'm still at the school, haven't even made it out of the front gates"_ Wow he must really like school to not have left by now.

"Oh. I'll go get my brother."I put the phone down, and went in search for my brother. I found him in the garage on his exercise equipment.

"Emmett, my English teacher is on the phone, he wants to talk to you" He stopped what ever it was he was doing with a grunt and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What have you done?" He began laughing when I blushed.

"Nothing I just want him to tutor me." Again with the wide eyes.

"What the fuck for?" I rolled my eyes at him, mum would have hit him in the back of the head for swearing, but she wasn't here.

"To get further ahead, it will look good on my college application." He got up and grabbed a towel from the rack beside the equipment, and I walked to my room, with him following.

I gave him the phone and walked out, it'd only been 30 seconds and he was back.

"He'll be here on Saturday." He walked over to the kitchen, and I decided to go back to my room and surf the net.

It was about 10:30 when I decided to go to bed, and as soon as I shut my eyes I dreamt about Mr. Cullen teaching me how to be a good girl. When I woke up I was far too turned on, so I went and had a cold shower before getting ready for school.

Once I made it to school I headed straight to Mr. Cullen's class room, to see if he was there but was interrupted by Jacob.

"Hey, did you get my number yesterday?" Oh I forgot about that, it's still in the pocket of my jeans from yesterday.

"Oh- um- yeah I did" He turned his body so that I had to take a step back and was then leaning against the wall.

"Why didn't you call me?" I felt really uncomfortable with him standing so close to me.

"Sorry I was busy last night." I didn't bother giving an excuse, and I tried to get out of the corner he had me backed into.

"Well maybe you should call me tonight." And maybe some day pigs will fly.

I smiled at him and continued to make my way to Mr. Cullen's office. I knocked timidly on the door. And when his velvet voice called me in, I tried really hard to look sexy in the clothes Alice had dressed me in.

"Emmett said that you're coming over Saturday." I was trying to sound seductive, but it didn't really work out.

When Mr. Cullen turned around, his eyes nearly popped out of there sockets. I walked into the room but not going all the way.

"Uh- Yes he did." He looked uncomfortable, and I tried my hardest to smile wickedly.

"What time do you want to come over?" I went and sat at his desk, facing him purposely having my legs open to him and smiling sweetly at him.

"Any time, I'll call before I get there." Wonderful, a Saturday alone with Mr. Sexy Cullen.

"Perfect." When the bell rang I got up and made my way to home room. It was only Tuesday; I didn't know how long I could wait to be alone with him.

The day went by slowly; Alice made plans to go shopping this Sunday with Angela and myself in Seattle because we'd been invited to the party that they were discussing yesterday and I had an awkward talk with Jessica about Jacob during geometry.

"So you do know I'm dating Jacob, right?" She sounded quite hostel so I just smiled at her.

"I don't want Jacob." She nodded at my answer, and continued with her work.

I hit the same girl again in P.E; Angela told me her name was Lauren, and that if I keep hitting her I might end up with a black eye myself.

Jacob walked with me to English, talking to me about the party and his foot ball practice, asking if I wanted to go see a movie with him, I told him no because he was with Jessica, and he got angry and yelled at me, saying that he isn't with her.

When we entered the class room Mr. Cullen was bent over looking for something in the draw of his desk, and I had to try really hard not to groan. And what I did next had me slapping myself internally. I looked around to check that no one was looking at him, I quickly wrote my mobile number on a piece of paper and went and stuck it in his back pocket, rubbing my hand gently across his ass. He stood up in shock turning around quickly as I blushed and went and sat at my desk. He didn't yell at me, or throw out the number, so I guessed that was a good sign.

He kept looking at me as he explained _Taming of the Shrew_ and I just sat there looking at him intently. When the bell rang I got up quickly before he could stop me. I really needed to get home.

I asked Alice to dress me again tomorrow and when we got home she picked out an even shorter skirt. I was happily surprised.

I sat with Emmett and Rosalie to watch a movie, and at 10 I decided I should go to bed. But once I made it to my room, I could see my phone vibrating. I looked at the number and it wasn't one I knew.

When I answered I was thrilled to hear Mr. Cullen's voice coming from the other end.

_I just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Now when it comes to updates I'll try to keep it regular, but my school work has just been taking over my life, so when I get free moments I will. Also it takes me a long time to write, so I have to be in a creative mood. I know the first chapter didn't give you a lot of info, but I'm hoping the next few chapters will._

_Bell may come of as a bit... uhm slutty when thinking about Mr. Cullen, but that's only because she hasn't yet experienced him, once they get started she'll tone it down a bit._

_Sun-Rae..xx_


	3. Poster Girl

EPOV

After Bella had visited me this morning I was looking forward to final period, even thought I'd tried all day to expel the thought of Bella's beautiful, big, brown eyes of her luscious and luminous hair and of her silky white legs.

Students were shuffling in casually after the bell rang, so I bent over my desk to fish around in my desk draw to find a usable marker.

I was about to stand back up, when a pair of hands traced the inside seam of my jeans, travelling to my back pocket, sliding something in.

I turned around is shock, to find Bella standing there a crimson blush. She quickly walked over to her desk, and I looked around the room to make sure no-one had noticed.

Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out a small piece of paper with a phone number scrawled on it. Did she just give me her mobile number?

I put it back in my pocket, and tried really hard not to look at Bella all lesson. Jacob made that seemingly easy while I tried to explain the plot of _Taming of the Shrew_, with is constant interruptions and questions. But every time I'd look over to her, she'd be staring at me with her large chocolate eyes and biting her bottom lip, I'd lose where I was up to and have to start all over again.

When the final bell rang, Bella rushed out of the class room before I had the chance to stop and talk to her. Once every one was gone I sighed and sat at my desk to begin marking essays from my second period class.

I was only halfway through my second one when Tanya sauntered in, and sat at the edge of my desk. It looked no where near as tempting as it did when Bella sat there.

"Edward, come have a drink with me." As always, straight to the point. I sighed, I really could use a drink even if it is with Tanya.

"Sure, but only a quick one." Her face lit up with excitement, and I could practically see her doing cart wheels in her head.

"Really? I heard there's this new bar in Seattle we cou-" I quickly cut her off before she got any big ideas.

"How about we just go to the pub in La Push?" Her face fell a little, but that didn't stop her.

"Well lets go, your car or mine?" There is no way I'm letting her in my car.

"I'm going to go home and get changed; I'll meet you there in an hour." She looked disappointed again, but tried to hide it by fluttering her fake eyelashes in a way that I could only assume was meant to be sexy.

"That's cool I guess, gives me a chance to freshen up." I think it'd take more than an hour to make you look fresh. "I'll see you later then."

She got up and walked out of the class room, and I tried to finish this essay.

20 minutes later I was back at my apartment, I had a shower which took longer than necessary when the thought of Bella's long legs had me seeking the relief of my hand.

After I was dressed I noticed I still had 25 minutes before I was to meet Tanya, so I found my phone and put the number Bella had given me into my contacts list. I was still undecided if I should ring it, but maybe after a few beers I'd be able to make that decision. I laughed out loud, after a few beers I'd probably be even further from being able to make a decision.

I grabbed my wallet and headed for my car, Tanya wouldn't mind if I was a few minutes early. I arrived and still had 15 minutes before I said I'd meet Tanya. I sat in the middle of the bar, and ordered a beer.

By the time Tanya had arrived I was halfway through my third beer. She sat down next to me, and I noticed that she was wearing a yellow halter dress, that looked to small for her. It seemed rather familiar, not sexy how it was intended to look, but familiar.

"Start with out me?" She took the beer from my hand and started drinking it, and to her disappointment I just ordered another one.

"You- uh- look nice." She smiled at me sweetly, and I took another swig of my beer.

"This is the dress I wore to the Christmas party." Oh, no wonder the dress was familiar, it's the dress that she wore the night we had sex.

"Oh, yeah." I suddenly wished I hadn't agreed to going out with her. I had another large sip of my drink when she placed her hand on my knee.

"When the end of the year comes around, will you come with me to Miami?" She moved her hand higher, and I nearly choked on my beer.

"Uhm- I'll have to think about it." Lies, I already knew my answer. No. "I'll probably be visiting my folks."

"How is Carlisle and Esme?" I nearly gagged when she again moved her hand up my leg, while talking about my parents.

"Tanya please stop." She leaned up to my ear, placing her hand at the top of my pants.

"Why do you want me to stop, _Edward_?" I jumped from my seat and looked down at her, there was hurt in her eyes, but I really didn't care.

"Because I don't want _you_ touching me!" I stormed out of the bar and drove off, leaving Tanya there to pay for the drinks. I knew it wasn't something that I should have done, but I was so angry about her not understanding that I didn't want her.

Once I got home, I made myself a microwave dinner and sat down at my desk to finish marking those essays.

It was about 10 when I decided to go to bed. I took my pants of, but once I'd pulled my phone out of my pocket I changed my mind.

I dialed the number Bella had given me, hoping it wasn't a joke, some sort of hot line to catch out creepy teachers. I was about to hang up when, the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" Even I could tell I was nervous.

"_Mr. Cullen."_ Even over the phone I could tell that she was excited to hear my voice. I sighed in relief that it was her, and not some hotline.

"You can call me Edward." What? Why was I telling her she could call me by my first name?

"_Edward."_ I could hear the purr in her voice, and I felt that now becoming familiar twitch in my crotch.

"Why do I have your mobile number?" I really should hang up, tell her that I am about to go to bed. Stop trying to get close to this girl.

"_Why are you calling it?"_ She was teasing me, and I liked it.

"I just wanted to know why I have it."

"_I just want to talk, in private." _

"You could have talked to me after class."

"_We would have been interrupted."_

"I shouldn't have your mobile number."

"_Do you not want to talk to me?"_

"I never said that."

"_What's your favorite book Edward?"_

"What? Why?"

"_I'm curious."_

"Uh- well right now it would have to be _Northanger Abbey_"

"_Really? Jane Austen?"_

"Yes, why?"

"_I didn't picture you as a romantic."_

"I am very romantic."

"_I'd very much like to find out how romantic you are"_

What?! Ok I really need to stop this before it goes to far.

"Bella I-"

"_My favorite book right now is __**Taming of the Shrew**__"_

"Why?"

"_Because the way you talk about it."_

"Pardon? The way I talk about it?"

"_Yes it makes it seem so different to, how I thought about it originally."_

"Well -uhm- Thank you."

"_My pleasure Edward."_

"I should probably-um- let you sleep."

"_But I want to talk to you."_

"Oh okay."

We talked for another 2 hours before she began to start yawning, she only hung up after I promised to ring her again tomorrow night.

She told me about her mother's new job, and how her father had died in the line of duty. She told me about her brother and sister. How Alice and she are inseparable, and how Emmett's always been there for her, especially in her most embarrassing moments, which always ended with her in hospital. She talked about Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie, how talented she was when it came to cars, but how she didn't understand why she wouldn't rather be a model with her looks.

When she asked me about myself, I told her about my parents, my father Dr. Carlisle Cullen and my mother, sweet Esme and her fashion line. I told her about my best friend Jasper, who was also my cousin. She asked me about teaching, and why I'd chosen it. I told her that it was my greatest joy to see the students that I taught graduate and go off into the world, dreaming of changing it for the better.

I went to sleep that night dreaming of her, but this time it was different, when I woke up I felt weird.

I drove to the school, and saw Bella waiting in the teacher's parking lot. She was biting her bottom lip, when I got out and walked over to her.

"Good morning Miss Swan." She raised an eye brow at me quizzically, as we began walking towards my class room.

"Morning _Edward_."She purred myname and I had to cover up a moan by chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Err- the change in roles, Miss Swan, Edward." She chuckled too and I opened up the class room. It was cold early in the morning, before I put the heater on even though it was summer.

I noticed that Bella was wearing a short skirt again, but this time she was wearing stockings underneath. She took off her coat as I put the heater on, and I swore I had found heaven. She was wearing an almost see through black silk shirt, and underneath she was wearing a very flimsy looking black lace bra.

I leaned against my desk, to stop myself from falling over, I had my mouth opened in shock as she stood there looking sexy as hell. I shifted uncomfortably trying to hide my growing arousal.

"I really can't wait until Saturday." It was only Wednesday; I still had three days until I could be alone with her in her house.

"Uh- yeah, about that-" She came closer to me, folding her arms across her chest, lifting her breasts slightly.

"You're still coming right?" She looked disappointed at the thought of me not coming, and she began to pout. I groaned, and this time I could hide it.

"Err- uhmm" She raised an eyebrow at me, a wicked smile crossing her face.

"Did you just groan Edward?" She closed the small gap and leaned up, reaching her lips just inches apart from mine.

I thought she was about to kiss me, and I closed my eyes and groaned again. I heard her chuckle, and when I opened my eyes she was walking out of the class room.

"Wait! Put your coat back on!" She turned around and leaned against the door frame.

"Excuse me?" She smiled at me wickedly again, and I tried really hard to sound like a teacher again.

"Your clothes are seemingly inappropriate; I would greatly appreciate it if you would put your coat back on."

"You say that there inappropriate, but by the bulge in your pants; I'm guessing that you don't mind." I do mind, I mind that your going to go out there and let every other guy in the school see your beautiful body.

"Please put you coat on." She smiled at me sweetly, but complied by putting on her coat. I sighed, and thanked her. She left after the bell rang, and I was left in the class room alone with a very hard problem.

During my lunch break, I decided to go and get some coffee from the teacher's office, but greatly regretted it once I saw Tanya.

She came over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and placing a kiss on my cheek. "Where'd you go last night Edward?"

"I went home." She started rubbing her hands up and down my back. "Because I couldn't stand you touching me."

What she did next stunned me. "Fuck you Edward I'm-to-good-for-you-Cullen!" She pushed my chest and I stumbled backwards. "You can forget ever sleeping with me again!"

"I don't want to sleep with you!" I spat at her, how had she deluded herself into thinking that I ever wanted to sleep with her again?

"Then why did you at the party?!" She looked on the verge of tears, tears of anger.

"I was fucking drunk!" She pushed me again; catching me off guard and having me stumble and fall.

"Don't make excuses!" Excuses? She thought I was making excuses? This woman was seriously deluded.

"It meant absolutely fucking nothing!" Other teachers had started crowding around, as I brushed myself off Tanya began crying.

If looks could kill, Mrs. Kirk would have me dead. She wrapped her arms around her and led her out of the office. I just stormed out and made my way back to my class room.

The rest of my day was uneventful, until last period. I had decided to put some new posters up while every one read again. I had a fairly large one that had pictures of books on it, and the only sport that had enough room was above Bella's desk.

I walked over, and lent down to ask her if it was alright for me to lean over her, and staple the poster in. She just nodded, seeming too interested with her book.

As I was leaning across her, she reached up and began unzipping and zipping my pants, I dropped the stapler suddenly, and every one looked up in surprise.

"Sorry guys." I just laughed it off as I bent down to pick the stapler back up. "Uh- Bella can you staple it please."

"Sure Ed- Mr. Cullen." I glared at her, and she just smiled and blushed.

I went to sit back at my desk, but Jessica put her hand up for my attention. Jessica is a bright girl, but she acts dumb to get the boys attention, that and wearing too much make up.

"Yes Jessica?" I saw Bella glare at her but I ignored it.

"I was wondering if you would tutor me." What? Why would she want me to- She must have found out Bella is being tutored.

"Sorry Jessica, you don't need it." She looked at me angrily, and when she replied her voice had raised an octave.

"Why not? You are tutoring Bella!" Jealously is not an attractive trait in this girl.

"But you haven't had an entire month off school." She just pouted and sank back in her seat, pretending that she was reading.

I hear Bella giggle slightly, and I looked at her questioningly, she just winked and went back to her book.

When the final bell rang, I requested that Bella stay behind, and I saw Jessica roll her eyes, and say "Teachers Pet."

Bella sat on the end of her desk while we waited for the other students to leave, but Jacob stayed and began talking to her.

"Will you come with me to the party at La Push next weekend?" He was shuffling nervously, and I tried very hard not to laugh.

"What about Jessica?" Jacob groaned and began playing with a hole in his shirt.

"I told you, we are not together." He looked up at Bella hopefully before continuing. "I was –um- hoping you'd be my girlfriend." What?! I nearly kicked Jacob out of the room. But Bella's response had me in even more shock.

"Sure, I'll be your girlfriend." I opened my mouth in shock; I probably looked like a complete fool.

"Really?" Jacobs's voice sounded so happy, all I wanted to do was strangle him. "That's awesome."

She smiled at him, and told him that she had to speak to me, and that she'd ring him tonight. He left after kissing her cheek softly, and I had to fight the urge to punch the mutt in the face.

Once he left, I stood there in complete shock, this morning she was teasing me, and now she's going out with the biggest bone head in the whole school.

"Wha- What was that?" I could hear the jealously in my voice, but I didn't try to hide it.

"I don't really want to date him, but it's a good cover up." She was confusing me, this girl was so mysterious.

"Cover up? For what?" She smiled at me wickedly for the third time today, and it had my crotch twitching gain.

"For us." There's an us now?

"What?" I was acting like a loser, but I had no idea what was going on.

"You'll find out on Saturday." With that she walked out of the class room, leaving me in utter confusion.

I grabbed my stuff and rushed out to my car, speeding down to the pub I'd been at last night. Once I arrived I ordered a beer, and I didn't leave until 10 beers, 5 shorts and 3 glasses of whiskey later.

Once I got home I headed straight for my bathroom and had a cold shower, trying to wake myself up.

When I got out I could see my phone ringing on my bed, so I rushed over to answer it.

"Edward here." I felt a bit nauseous after all the alcohol and no food, but as soon as I heard the voice on the other end, I forgot about my hunger completely.

"_Hello Edward."_ She was back to purring again.

"Bella."

"_You promised you were going to call."_

"Sorry I was at a bar."

"_Why?"_

"I need a drink or 15"

"_Are you drunk?"_

"Yes, why?"

"_I was curious."_

"We should stop."

"_Stop? Stop what?"_

"What we are doing."

"_And what are we doing? Oh please teach me Edward."_

I could feel myself getting hard, her obvious flirting and my drunken state helping.

"Bella I could get arrested. I'm your teacher."

"_My hot teacher."_

"Bella, stop."

"_I'm not going to stop until I have you."_

With that she hung up, leaving me feeling terrible. I shouldn't be doing this, she's my student! I fell back on the bed and sighed. I was about to get dressed when my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Eddie!"_

"Jasper don't call me Eddie."

"_Sorry."_

"It's okay. How've you been buddy?"

"_Good, I just got this job in Seattle; I'm going to be doing this story on this new female mechanic."_

"Sounds good. Is she hot?"

"_Wouldn't know dude, I've never met her."_

"Oh, alright."

"_I'm ringing at such an ungodly hour to ask if I could spend a few days at your place next weekend"_

Jasper was always my best friend, even if he was 4 years younger than me. But even now me being 23 and him being 19 we're still best friend. Jasper got an internship for a newspaper when he was 18 to be their photographer, and now he's got his own section. It's called Jaspers Sentiment, he writes about peoples life journeys to where they are know, its really moving.

"Of course you can, why bother asking."

"_Edward, are you alright?"_

"Uh- Yeah just having a woman problem."

"_Oh, Eddies got himself a girlfriend!"_

"No I haven't. I can't date this one."

"_Why not?"_

"Don't freak out ok?"

"_It's alright Edward, there's nothing that you could do that would make me lose respect for you."_

"She's my student."

"_What?! Dude you cannot!"_

"I know I can't. But she won't stop tempting me! She's doing it on purpose!"

"_Edward seriously, that's illegal."_

"I know. I'm trying, but I have to tutor her on Saturday, alone."

"_What the hell have you done?!"_

"I really don't know."

"_I trust you enough to know you won't do anything stupid."_

"You think to highly of me."

"_Pfft, what ever dude."_

"Well.. I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

"_Yeah, sorry for ringing so late."_

"It's ok."

"_Bye Eddie."_

"Don't call me-"

He hung up before I could finish, I slammed the phone down and fell back on to the bed. Sleep hit me before I could even get a chance to get dressed.

When I woke up I had a splitting headache, and I felt nauseous.

I have a feeling today is going to be shit.

_Ok so this chapter is totally crap. I'm so sick with the flu, but I really wanted to get this done. I'm so sorry, it's terrible. It's not very long either, but they will get longer, I hope. _

_Some-one mentioned that it's holiday time. For me it totally isn't, I have 3 assignments over the two weeks that I have off. And I'm also participating in this thing that's taking up so much of my time, so updating will be irregular._

_I really appreciate every one that's reviewing; it's really making my already large head huge._

_Anyway I'm off to take a bunch of pills and go to bed!_

_Sun-Rae..xx _


	4. About A Girl

EPOV

I took several pills to stop my head from aching, and made myself a strong cup of coffee. I went out side to get my mail, and found that my mother had sent me a letter. Why would she write me a letter when she could just call me? I began to worry, what is something bad had happened?

**Edward,**

**Your father and I are currently in Africa on a small trip, I would have told you before we left but it was so sudden that I never got the chance to call you.**

**It's beautiful over here, were staying in this little village on the edge of a river. The women are so resourceful, I've become good friends with three beautiful young girls; Kachiri, Senn and Zafrina.**

**They have taught me how to weave baskets, and make jewellery out of these beautiful crystals that they find in the river.**

**Your father was really hoping that you would be able to come with us, but we know you're very busy with teaching. **

**How's Tanya? Is she still trying to become your girlfriend? She's very lovely, but not your type.**

**We won't be back until after your birthday in 2 weeks, so we are going to send you something from Africa, maybe a lion blanket?**

**Your father say's hello, and sends his love.**

**We both miss you.**

**Esme.**

All the way in Africa, couldn't they have chosen some where closer? So that I could actually visit them.

I threw the letter on the table, grabbing a muesli bar from my pantry for breakfast and walked out to my car, speeding off to work.

Once I got there I headed straight to the teacher's office in search of Tanya. She was there, wearing the same short skirt and low cut shirt that she wears all the time.

She glared at me as I walked over to her, I noticed that she had a steaming cup of coffee in her hand; I suddenly became very afraid that she was going to throw it at me.

"Tanya, I just want to apologise for the other day." She looked at me with guarded eyes, and I tried to smile at her genuinely. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Save your apologies, I found some one better." She turned on her heel and left me standing there in shock.

I was trying to be nice, be a gentleman and she shoved it back in my face. Who ever she's with now has no idea what he's getting himself in to. I began to prey that he'd be able to handle her.

I grabbed myself another cup of coffee, and walked to my class room. The day began of very slow my first few classes went by as usual, but at lunch time I had an unexpected visitor.

I was marking my first period's test, when there was a loud knock on the door frame of my room. I looked up startled to see Jacob standing there, looking nervous.

"Come in Jacob." He walked in and sat at the desk right in front of me. "What can I do for you?"

"I want some advice." I looked at him with wide eyes. "About a girl."

"Err- What's wrong Jacob?" I couldn't understand why he would want help from me, he's the schools star football player, and has probably seen more girls than he has books. Where as I have probably seen more books than women. I really need to get out more.

"Well, I really like this girl, but I don't think she likes me." _I could understand that, you're a bone head!_

"Is this Bella, were talking about?" He looked at me embarrassed obviously he doesn't ask for help very often, which wasn't surprising considering his IQ.

"Yeah, I know she's only new, but I feel like we have some sort of connection." _You and me both!_

"Why do you not think she likes you? She said yes to being your girlfriend."

"I know, but she said she doesn't want it to be really serious, because there's someone else." Someone else? Who else do I have to compete against?

I slapped myself for thinking that I was competing for Bella, she was not mine to win.

"Really who?" I couldn't hide my curiosity, but Jacob was too thick headed to notice.

"She didn't really say who, only that she'd be seeing him this Saturday." My mouth fell open in shock; I'd be seeing her this Saturday!

I had to think fast, as to not let Jacob see my sudden shock. This was bad, she was waiting for me. I tried to think of a way to advise Jacob into finding someone else.

"Well maybe you should move on, if she's not prepared to commit." He looked slightly saddened by my words. "Any way, why would you want to be tied down? Your one of the most popular guys in the school, I'm sure you can have anyone that you want."

A huge smile crossed his face and he stood up from the desk he was sitting at. "Your right I guess, thanks sir."

With that he sauntered out of the room, and I was left with feelings of disgust. Disgust at myself for getting the idea in my head that Bella and I could actually be together.

I tried really hard to figure out a way that I could let Bella know that we can't do what she has in mind, but every option I came up with made me feel miserable, because I knew that I'd never be able to have her.

When final period came around I ignored Bella the best I could, and she ignored me. The lesson felt like a normal one again, Jessica would flirt with me as always, Jacob would ask stupid questions, Mike and Eric would whisper something distasteful to each other either about Jessica or Bella.

I couldn't help the growl that rumbled in my chest when Mike said "I think I'm going to do that" While pointing to Bella, Eric just high fived him and laughed. I could have ripped both their heads of for thinking of Bella as a piece of meat. She's much more than that. _Stop thinking like that! You're her teacher!_

When the bell rang every one handed me their work for me to mark tonight and then left the class room. I began reading through them and found that Bella had stuck a note on her paper.

_Will you ring me tonight, Edward?_

I threw the note in the bin, deciding that I shouldn't, if I was to keep a strict teacher-student relationship I would not be calling her again. I could get sent to jail if anyone found out. I would be disgraced, and Bella would be humiliated and all because we were acting on this urge for a relationship.

I drove home slowly, stopping at the local pizza place to pick up some dinner. Once I got home I ate the entire pizza and garlic bread, having missed lunch today and then sat on the lounge to begin marking the work from today. Every time I marked Jacobs I was surprised at his lack of brains, he would get the most simple questions wrong, even after I had explained them to him 50 times.

By the time I had finished marking every one's work, it was 10, so I decided to go have a shower. I turned the hot water on and almost instantly my bathroom began to steam up.

Stepping under the water, I felt all my concerns and worries drift away. My muscles began to relax, and I felt my senses come alive when I began washing my hair with my favorite shampoo. It's fruity sent reaching my nose.

I was in the shower until I began to prune. I stepped out, drying myself and putting on a pair of boxers. I got in bed and had just closed my eyes, when my phone began ringing beside me.

I cursed; if it was Jasper again he was going to get a mouth full tonight.

"_Edward?"_

"Bella?"

"_Why haven't you called yet?"_

"Because, I am your teacher I should not be calling you."

"_But I want you to. I liked talking to you the other night."_

"Bella this has to stop and I mean stop."

"_Why don't you like me?"_

"No, that's the problem"

"_Liking me is a problem?"_

"Yes Bella, I am your teacher."

"_So? It doesn't matter to me."_

"But it matters to other people; I could be arrested if we were in a relationship, your most likely underage."

"_I'm nearly 18"_

"Bella what would Emmett say if he found out we are in a relationship?"

"_He's probably freak out, but then he'd be okay with."_

"I'm pretty sure he'd do more than freak out."

"_Edward can't we please just try and be together?"_

"Why do you want to?"

"_I think you're beautiful."_

"I think you're beautiful."

"_See we both agree on something!"_

"Bella why did you say yes to Jacob?"

"_I don't know, I was teasing you."_

"That wasn't very kind to Jacob; he came and saw me today."

"_Really? Why?"_

"To ask for advice about you."

She began to laugh hysterically, and it was so infectious that I laughed too.

"_No wonder he was acting weird during lunch."_

"I also heard Mike Newton talking about you."

"_Yeah he asked me out after school today."_

"What?!"

"_I said no."_

"Good. He's a bright student, but I really can't stand his cockyness."

"_Cockyness? Edward, you're supposed to be an English teacher."_

"I can make up words every now and again."

We talked for another hour, I told her about my parents being in Africa, what happened with Tanya and why I was drunk the other night. Then she asked me something that threw me off guard.

"_Edward, what are you wearing?"_

"Excuse me?"

"_What kind of clothes are you wearing?"_

"Err- a pair of silk boxers."

"_What color?"_

"Green." She laughed again. "What?"

"_The same color as your eyes."_

"Err- yes they are."

"_Do you want to know what I'm wearing?"_

"Err-maybe."

"_I'm only wearing a pair of shorts."_

I took a sharp breath in, and felt my crotch twitch.

"N-No top?"

"_No."_

I groaned; she had no idea how much that turned me on. This is so wrong.

"Bella."

"_Yes Edward."_

"I think its time for me to hang up."

"_Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Good bye Bella."

Once I hung up I lay there, breathing heavily. Tomorrow is Friday, I just have to get through tomorrow and then it will be Saturday. I'll be alone with Bella then.

When I woke up, it was already 8:30. I was running late, I got dressed in some jeans and a simple white shirt, rushing out to my car. I knew I looked like I'd just been run over by a car, so I just ran my hand through my hair to try and smooth it out.

I made it there with 8 minutes before school started. I rushed to my class room, before the bell rang, but was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Tanya, and one of my students kissing in the corridor.

"Tanya! What are you doing?!" They both looked up at me in shock; they had thought they were alone. "James, get out of here now!"

He looked at me with wide eyes, and then at Tanya looking for guidance. She kissed his lips again and whispered something in his ear. Once he was gone she turned to look at me, with anger in her eyes.

"You stay out of it." She began to walk away, but I caught up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "Let go of me!"

"Tanya, what was that?" She began struggling; trying to pull free of the grasp I had of her arm.

"That was none of your business." She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Tanya he's not even 16 yet!" She slapped me hard in the face, and when the bell rang, I pulled her into my class room, locking the door behind me. "Tanya what your doing is illegal."

I knew I was being hypocritical, but technically I hadn't done anything with Bella yet, and I knew she is nearly 18. James is only a freshman; _I doubt he's even hit puberty yet, by the look of his scrawny body!_

"I don't care what you say Edward." She sat on the edge of my desk, glaring at me. "You had your chance with me."

"This is all about me rejecting you?!" She flinched at the word 'rejecting' and I tried to calm myself down. "Tanya, you could be arrested if anyone finds out."

"Don't worry, it's only a fling." I sighed, could this woman be any crazier?

"Tanya if you break it off with him and he exposes you, you will be arrested." She got up and un-locked the door, letting my first class in.

The first few classes went by quickly, as I waited for my lunch break to be able the chance to talk to Tanya again. But once the bell rang, and my students left, Bella burst into the room.

She was wearing a pair of skinny leg jeans, that hugged the curves of her hips perfectly, and a bright blue sweater. When I looked into her eyes, she had been crying.

"Bella! What happened?!" I rushed over to her, and she fell into my arms. I closed the door behind her, pulling her into the class room.

She began to sob uncontrollably, and I wondered if my day could get any worse. I began to rub circles into her shoulder, and it seemed to calm her slightly.

"Bella will you please talk to me?" She looked up at me with blood shot eyes; I wiped away the tears streaming down her cheek.

"W-We got a phone call this morning." Her eyes brimmed up again, tears willing to be spilled over the edge. "Rene was shot yesterday."

The tears started falling again, and I held her closer to me, she wrapped her arms around my torso. I pulled her to the seat, and positioned her on my lap.

"Is she okay?" I reached over into the draw of my desk and pulled out a box of tissues.

"She's fine; she was shot in the arm." I sighed, at least she wasn't killed, and that would have been the worst.

"Why are you crying so much then, love?" She looked up at me and surprisingly she was smiling.

"Did you just call me 'love'?" She leaned up to my face, placing a small kiss on my cheek. "I don't know why I'm crying, she's fine, I- I just was scared that I'd lose her."

I wiped her cheeks again, and she smiled at me sweetly. "Do you still want me to come tomorrow?"

She looked at me angrily. "Of course, we are all going to go to New York on Sunday; I won't be back until Wednesday."

"Okay. I'll bring the work that you'll be missing out on." She smiled again, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We'll have pretty much the whole day to our selves." She kissed my cheek again.

"And why's that?" I began playing with some of her hair, twirling it in my fingers.

"Because Emmett and Rosalie go to Seattle for the day, working on Rose's garage, and Alice has a job in a mall in Port Angeles"

"Okay. Bella I really don't want to but I have to go find someone." She began to pout, and I leaned down and kissed her soft lips for the first time.

It was just a soft sweet kiss, and when I pulled away she sighed.

"Who do you have to find?" She got up off my lap, as we walked towards the door.

"Miss Denali, I saw her kissing a freshman this morning." She began to laugh hysterically, and I just looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with teachers at this school? Are they all getting in on with students?" I began to laugh too, as I walked towards the teacher's office.

"I'll see you during class, Bella." She smiled at me and headed for the cafeteria.

Once I got to the teacher's office, I found Tanya sitting in a corner reading a magazine. I walked over to her, and stood in front of her. She looked up at me angrily. I glared back down at her.

"Have come to your senses yet?" She snorted at me, looking back at her magazine trying to ignore me.

"Have you?" I pulled the magazine from her hand, throwing it on a near by table.

"I don't need to come to my senses. I'm not the one _doing _a freshman." I whispered the last part, I wasn't about to expose her, that would ruin her career.

"I'm not doing a freshman." She stood up, looking me in the eye.

"That's sure isn't what it fucking looked like this morning!" I raised my voice, but not enough to grab everyone's attention.

"Mind your own business Edward." She tried to walk around me, but I grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

"No Tanya, not until you stop what you're doing." Other teachers had now started to pay attention to the fight we were having, and Mrs. Kirk came up to me.

"Mr. Cullen, let go of that poor woman right now!" I let go of Tanya's arm, and stormed out of the class room. I went to my car, and sat in it for the rest of my lunch break, listening to music.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful, Bella and I exchanged a small smile and a wink during last period, but other than that we didn't interact with each other. When I went home, I decided to call Jasper.

"Hey Jasper."

"_Eddie!"_

"Don't call me Eddie."

"_But it's fun!"_

"What ever dude."

"_So how's this thing with the student going."_

"Not well man."

"_Why not?"_

"I kissed her today."

"_What?! Dude I thought I told you to keep it in your pants!"_

"I couldn't help it, she came to my crying and I was really stressed out! It was just a small kiss, nothing major!"

"_Why was she crying?"_

"Her mum was shot."

"_You're fucking kidding? Is she alright?"_

"Yeah, she's fine."

"_Well that's still no excuse to be kissing her."_

"I know, and as if my day couldn't get worse, this morning I walked in on Tanya kissing a freshman."

"_Now that there is reason enough to go to jail, how old is your student?"_

"She'll be 18 soon."

"_And you'll be 24 in two weeks."_

"I know, I'm a creepy teacher that should be thrown in jail."

"_I never said that, dude just take it easy okay, and don't rush into anything with this chick."_

"I'm trying, I really am. I can't wait until you come down. We can go out get drunk and maybe find a one night stand."

"_Sounds awesome, but you should be setting an example for me Eddie."_

"What ever dude, obviously you're more responsible; you're not trying to get with underage chicks."

"_Chicks? Is there more than one?"_

"No! I meant- uh- never mind."

"_You know I'm only messing with you."_

"Yeah. Well I better go, you know make dinner and mark papers."

"_Alright I'll see you soon Eddie."_

I didn't bother yelling at him for calling me Eddie because he'd already hung up.

It wasn't even 6 yet, but I decided to go to bed, I hadn't been sleeping lately and I wanted to be up early to leave for Bella's.

I knew she wasn't going to ring me tonight because she was out seeing a movie with her sister and Angela, but before I went to bed I picked up my phone and text her.

_Don't be out all night._

_I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. _

_Be prepared to work very hard._

_Edward._

She replied a few minutes later, and it had me groaning audibly.

_I won't._

_I'm prepared to work hard at getting you in my bed,_

_Mr. Sexy Cullen._

_Bella._

Mr. Sexy Cullen?

_Mr. Sexy Cullen?_

_And I'm pretty sure that your mother_

_Wouldn't approve of you seducing a teacher._

_You're a very naught girl Bella._

_Edward._

I fell asleep before I received her text message, when I awoke it was 8, I picked up my phone and read the message she had sent me.

_It's my nick name for you._

_My mother doesn't need to worry about me_

_I have a sexy teacher that giving me lessons on being good._

_Even though when it comes to you, I'd rather it be all naughty._

_Bella._

She was talking dirty, and I loved it. I got up and had a quick shower, hurrying to get dressed. I made myself a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, OJ and toast.

I sat in front of the TV to watch the morning news, trying to act as if I'm not as excited as a child in a candy store.

It was 7:45 when I decided to leave, by the time I made it to Bella's house it'd be nearly 8:30.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. It rang only once before he beautiful voice echoed down the line.

"_Edward."_

"I'll be at your house in about 40 minutes."

"_Wonderful. I'll see you soon."_

She hung up and I raced to grab my things, rushing out to my car.

I was too excited for my own good.

_Okay so here's another EPOV chapter. The next one will be in BPOV, and it will probably be really long. I'm going to start it right now, while I still have hours left to the day. _

_This chapter was kind of rushed, and I could have added a lot more too it, but that would make Bella's chapter even longer._

_Big thank you to those people who are reviewing. And if any one has suggestions on how they think the story should go please say so._

_If the next chapter gets up to it, there could possibly be a lemon. We'll see._

_Sun-Rae..xx_


	5. Authors Note

Ok So I haven't posted for a long time, and it's for several reasons:

My school certificate exams are really close now so I've been study like non-stop

I've had like school activities and homework and stuff

I have no idea how to continue the story, so give me ideas.

So yeah. Help needed. I'm gonna write a heap of one shots just to help.

xx.. Sun-Rae.


End file.
